dungeon_soulsfandomcom-20200222-history
Difficulty
Easy Enemies have 50% hp Enemies deal 50% damage 50% exp gain The mode is for begginers but most players wont need to do it even if its your first time playing the game you can handle normal Normal Red enemies drop keys 100% hp 100% dmg 100% exp gain So in order to unlock further modes you will need to defeat judgment or the last boss since normal isint that hard you can with practise build anything and still win Nightmare Yellow enemies drop keys 200% hp 200% dmg 300% exp gain 50% faster enemies So this is the hardest mode to play (to PLAY not to BEAT) the start is very hard, the scaling of enemy difficulty is brutal and you can just die if you are not constantlly on your guard with your finger on the potion keys as rare as in normal so if you wanna have a really good chance of winning the easiest way is: Destroyer (last character, really hard to get to 5 stars): you need to get 100% accuracy there is a bug if you get 100% accuracy whit a stat point it gets refunded so you can then put it in resitance.Why? Because most projectiles do magic damage (Judgment spams you with projectiles) (exepticons for projectiles being magic damage are the bugs in sewers).So all your stat points should go into resistance.Next part is killing Merlin a boss that you are gonna find by going and pressing space on a yellow bookshelf(in the dark dungeon) but you must have a book so this part might take a some restarts.The reason why you need to do this becose you need merlins hat the 10 res is good but the the cooldown reduction is more important becose your basic attack is considerd an abillity so you will get faster attack speed.Destroyers hammer has on max level (I think) 30-40% stun chance so basiclly you want to stun lock bosses so items like hammer shield and devils hoof are what you are looking for and thats it its cheesy but its the most consistant one other thing that works is viking whit turtle shell and max shouting rage so you can reflect a ton of projetiles back at judgment but you need to get a green item when you can do the first build whit just 1 hammer and some damage items. Impossible: Yellow enemies drop keys 300% hp 250% dmg 400% exp gain 60% faster enemy walk speed Same start for beating this mode as the last one but the Viking one works better because its less range in the last difficulty about 40% stun chance is good enough because the Destroyer has a lot of health, so he can tank a few hits in you dont manage to stun and the get hit, But impossible mode judgment... well his hits deal about 200 dmg if you max res so risking like a max stun chance(about 60%)you still risk bing kill in a blik of an eye by hugging the boss.So thats why the viking build is better.Also in impossible yellow enemies have a bigger chance to spawn(also there is a new type of enemy that is blue)so you will end up whit a lot of keys i almost never have to farm for keys and the leveling is so quick btw thats why i said that the nightmare difficulty is the hardest to play becose you have to farm for keys vs enemies that can easlly kill you when imossible is easier until you get to the bosses. Also, another interesting thing in the Fey Garden you have a chance of seeing a new boss its some type of bee but it doesent drop a large chest so just saying its not a good idea to go for it but its an easy boss it follows you and sometimes deals atk damage but it spawns Fey Garden enemies which can kill if you are not carefull. Hope this post helped